


One uninterrupted night

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: ... because Malec deserve this.





	One uninterrupted night

The Moon was casting a tender light on the shadowhunter’s pale skin and made his dark eyes sparkle, as he leaned down to kiss the man he loved. Their kiss turned out tender and warm, neither rushed, nor forceful or heated, just the sensitive skin of their lips touching. The warlock’s ringed fingers curled into the hairline of his neck, deepening their kiss and stating clearly that parting for air was not an option right now. Alec smiled fondly, feeling the cool summer air crawl up his back, when his boyfriend used his other hand to lift his shirt. This slight touch of his beloved’s magic, made his spine tingle and he used the fact, that both of his hands were still unoccupied to his advantage, pressing Magnus down into the cushions of the cosy patio-furniture. The only sound he was able to hear was his own heartbeat, no vibrating basses or disturbing voices. And when he opened his eyes, there was no other color, than the black-glittering eyeshadow on his loved one’s closed eyelids. Alec stopped to kiss him then, resulting in Magnus opening his eyes, the obvious question written in the darkness of his eyes.

“You said something about needing to see to the Pandemonium tonight.“, Alec stated, sitting up to take all of Magnus face in.

“I did.“, he answered nonchalantly, blinking slowly. His hand was caressing the other man’s upper arm lazily and he made no attempt to get up from his current position. Magnus was much to comfortable. One of his legs positioned behind Alec’s bare back, the other comfortably streched out on his beloved’s lap.

“I do.”, he continued, still holding Alec’s gaze. Magnus’ hand moved upwards, cupping the back of his lover’s head in order to pull him into him once more.

“I do.“, he repeated himself, before diving into another tentative kiss. Magnus sensed, that Alec was about so say more, but was to distracted by his lover’s embrace.

Alec had shown up rather unexpectedly tonight, but Magnus did not mind. His night club was not neglected by his abscence and he had spent a good part of this century, beeing there, living a leisurely life full of loud music and aggresive beats to drown out his sorrow and dark thoughts. And since Alec did not enjoy this kind of occupation at all, he had gladly postponed his evening arrangements. The prospect of a night alone with his precious shadowhunter was so much more alluring than anything that would not come to his mind right now.

Alec’s body was heavy and warm, pressing him into the silken cushions and his lips were soft against his own. “I rather stay here…“, Magnus answered Alec’s question eventually. “… with you.“ Followed with a peck on his mouth. Magnus grinned, moving up to see eye to eye with him. “The perks of being me.“, he said playfully pretentious. “You sure about this?“, Alec questioned, one of his hands, supporting the warlocks back, his eyes searching, locked with his gaze. “I mean… we could… still…“, the young shadowhunter began to stutter, which made Magnus smile. “No need, Alexander.“, he soothed him, caressing his cheek and watched contentedly as his eyes closed. Alec’s name still sweetly on his lips, he closed the distance between their bodies, questions dismissed once and for all. Magnus’ legs twirled around the larger man’s form, but was aware, that Alec would not let himself go like this on the patio, even so no one could see. Thus he unwrapped himself from his beloved after some time and brought them both to their feet. “I think we’d better take this inside.“, he said smiling, extending his hand. “Join me for a drink?“, Magnus continued with a wink. Alec’s smile made his knees go weak and the little nod with wich he put his hands in Magnuses, send a tingling sensation through his whole body. This was better than music. And so much better than any drink he could ever have to offer.

They strode inside, hand in hand, and did not bother to make a stop at the bar cart on their way to the bedroom. The bed was covered in royal blue satin linen and the ceiling was dyed black, covered with small shiny dots and a white circle as big as the moon outside. Magnus never seized to amaze him in his decorating choices. “Like what you see?“, his boyfriend asked and looked up to him. Alec faced him and there was this adorable halfsmile on his face, he blinked once, grining now. “Yeah.“, he answered, cupping Magnus’ face in the palms of his hands, tilting his head down to kiss him… Feel him. Taste him.

Magnus was not sure if Alec liked the room or if his response had been intended towards him, but every thought or question was blown away by the kiss that followed his words. The warlock could feel, that his boyfriend had become more carefree with their change of location and let him take the lead in their actions for now. The thought, that he was the owner of a thriving night club, that needed his attendance once in a while, had completely vanished from his mind. Like almost anything else not relating to the man, whose body fit so perfectly against his own. All he wanted to hear over the echo of his own heartbeat, was the sound he drew from his lover’s lips and the thud, when their bodies came crashing down onto the bed, to absorbed into each other to break their fall. “That was graceful, Alexander.“, Magnus mocked him, yet got no response from the shadowhunter, but a change in position. Alec lay flat against his torso, straddling him. He smiled at him, mischievously, and in the blink of an eye their remaining clothes were gone, the satin blanket covering Alec’s back instead. “Sly move, Mr. Bane.“, his lover commented and Magnus smiled up at him, before his hands embraced his neck and drew him into him, the blanket following to cover them both.

It had taken Magnus some time to become sure enough of Alec’s feelings to tease him during such intimite moments. The tension of uncertainty in Alec’s behaviour during their first nights, had made him test his limits to get the shy and inexperienced shadowhunter to relax. Until he found himself teasing him relentlesly, treasuring the feeling of his beloved’s body vibrating with laughter, allowing them to enjoy each other in an easy-going manner. Magnus simply adored making Alec laugh in bed and had realized lately, that the shadowhunter had taken a liking to it as well.

When the new morning dawned, Magnus found himself suitably exhausted, cuddled up with a sleeping Alec. Listening to him, making these adorable little snoring noises, he closed his eyes, moving a hand to shut the curtains, shielding them against the light of the rising sun. “Mornin’“, the shadowhunter said, fatigue audbile in his soft voice. “Good Morning, Alexander.“, his lover answered, neither of them attempting to change their current position.

“I am suprised, that no one has barged in here yet.“, Alec observed after some time had passed. Magnus thought about his remark; making a gesture with his hand that had no other visible effect than light blue sparks from his fingertips. “Let’s enjoy it, while we still can.“, he simply answered and wound himself around his boyfriends body, who moved to face him. Thus they lay on their side, facing each other, hands interwined, enjoying these precious moments of intimate togetherness.

… until the familiar knocking on their door, echoed through the empty apartment. Jace or Simon or Clary or whoever was hammering their fist against the door, calling Magnus’ name would have to come to the realisation eventually, that Magnus’ bedroom had temporarily changed it’s location and would not reapear for a few more hours. “One uninterrupted night and morning should not be to much to ask.”, Magnus thought to himself, watching Alec fall back to sleep and closed his eyes contentedly…


End file.
